


Meet the Parents

by harmon99



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmon99/pseuds/harmon99
Summary: It's all in the title. Sonny takes Barba to meet his parents in Staten Island. Just a little fluff.





	

God help him. Rafael Barba was actually on his way to Staten Island by choice. He was going to meet his boyfriend’s family at their annual block party. He had dressed smartly despite Sonny’s insistence that he didn’t need to dress up for a neighborhood block party. Rafael had sniffed and picked his best sport coat and slacks. Just because it was informal was no need to dress like a slob. He did forgo the tie, though. That might be a bit too much for a BBQ. It wasn’t court after all.

Rafael had always been a clothes horse. Even when they were poor. He had scoured the thrift shops and Goodwill for all the best pieces of clothing. Even as a kid he had noticed the way people were judged by how they looked. He never wanted to go back to being looked at like he was nothing, just because his clothes were threadbare. He knew a therapist would probably have a field day with that, but he didn’t care. He was who he was, and he wasn’t changing anytime soon.

Even though Sonny didn’t care as much about clothes as Rafael did, he had definitely stepped up his game. The man looked absolutely criminal in a waistcoat. But today saw his boyfriend in form fitting jeans and fitted black t-shirt. Rafael wholeheartedly approved of anything that hugged Sonny’s long, lean form.

Now they were packed onto the Staten Island ferry with tons of tourists. Sonny had almost plowed right into one while boarding. The person had just stopped dead in their tracks and held up their phone to take a picture. Sonny had narrowly missed knocking the middle aged woman over by dodging to her left and cutting off a teenager who gave him the finger. Rafael had shook his head, “Ay dios mio, God save us from tourists.” Sonny had laughed it off and took Rafael’s hand, leading him to the outside deck.

The ride was pleasant enough and they passed the time by Sonny giving Rafael a rundown of who he was going to meet. “My parents will be there of course. My pop will want an in-depth description of the trip here. How was the ferry, what cab company did we use, what route did the driver take. He always thinks he has some inside knowledge on how to travel to Staten Island faster. All my sisters will be there.” He said this last part grudgingly.  
Rafael smiled, “I’ve already met Bella and Tommy. I’m sure the other two are fine.”  
Sonny rolled his eyes, voice laced with sarcasm, “Oh yeah, Gina and Theresa are great. Theresa is going to take one look at that Rolex you wear and start foaming at the mouth. And Gina, she’ll probably proposition you before we even eat.”  
Rafael put his hand on his boyfriend’s check, “You are the only Carisi I’m interested in. And besides, I’m your boyfriend. Don’t you think they’d get the hint that I’m not interested in the female persuasion?”  
Sonny turned his head, kissing Rafael’s palm and sighed, “You would think so.”

00000000000000000

Sonny and Rafael arrived to the island and took a cab to Sonny’s parents’ house. Rafael was amazed to see the whole block cordoned off like a crime scene and people already milling about drinking and talking while kids ran around crazy playing ball and chasing each other.  
The cab stopped and Sonny turned to Rafael and grinned, “Sure you are ready for this?”  
Rafael smirked, “Bring it on.”  
They got out of the cab and headed towards a neat two story house painted white with dark green trim. The miniscule yard it did boast was neat and orderly as well. Rafael was following slowly in Sonny’s wake when a man who could be no one but Sonny’s father came out of the house.  
Rafael was astounded at the similarities. The man was just as tall as Sonny with the same features only somewhat hardened by age and looked strong and fit. A dusting of gray at his temples made him look all the more distinguished and if this was any indication of how Sonny would age- Rafael was absolutely OK with that.  
Sonny’s father’s booming voice shook him out of his thoughts, “SONNY BOY!!”  
Carisi Jr. was caught up in a huge bear hug and endured several strong back blows all the while grinning like a maniac, “Pop!! You’re killin’ me! Ease up!”  
Sonny’s father laughed and pulled Carisi back to check him over, “You’re skinnier than the last time you were here. You know she’s not going to like that.”  
Sonny rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, Pop! She worries too much.” Just then, a shorter and rounder version of Bella came out of the house. Sonny was once again grabbed up and hugged within an inch of his life while his mother also kissed his face repeatedly.  
Rafael tried to hide his grin and failed. He could feel Sonny’s father eyeing him while Carisi Jr. was interrogated by his mother about how much he had been working, school, and his eating habits. Sonny finally extracted himself from the conversation, “Ma! I’m fine! Now listen, I have someone very important for you to meet.”  
Sonny’s father continued to eyeball Rafael, “I’m guessing it’s this city boy here.”  
Sonny rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Pop. This is my boyfriend Rafael Barba. He is the ADA in New York. Raf, this is Dominic Carisi Sr. and Constance Carisi. My parents.”  
Rafael was somewhat shocked at Sonny’s declaration of boyfriend. For some reason he has almost expected a demure ‘this is my partner’ or this is my ‘friend’ introduction. Rafael smiled to himself, of course he shouldn’t have compared Sonny to anyone in his past. Sonny was always 100% committed to whatever he did. Whether it was police work, school work, or relationships.  
Rafael stepped forward and put his hand out to Sonny’s father, “Mr. Carisi. It’s so nice to meet you.” Rafael shook his hand with a firm grip and then leaned forward to kiss Sonny’s mother’s cheek. “Mrs. Carisi, you look beautiful.”  
Sonny’s mother blushed and Sonny’s father cleared his throat. “Boyfriend, huh? Well, he sure is a looker. And a fancy lawyer at that!” Dominic Sr. slapped Sonny on the back, “Good job, kiddo!” Sonny blushed.  
Connie Carisi stepped forward, “Now Rafael, you can call us Dom and Connie. We won’t have it any other way. Come inside and help use bring everything outside for the party.”  
Rafael watched Sonny’s parents return into the house and looked over at his boyfriend. Sonny was almost glowing being back home and near his family. Rafael made a mental note that they needed to come here more often so he could see that look on Sonny’s face.  
He put his arms around Sonny and pulled him close. “I like seeing you this happy.” He closed the distance between them and claimed Sonny’s lips in a searing kiss.  
Sonny broke the kiss and groaned. He rested his forehead against Rafael’s and panted, “Don’t start something we can’t finish.”  
Rafael smirked, “Who says we can’t.” Sonny groaned again and kissed Rafael deeply.  
They were interrupted by one of the loudest women Rafael had ever encountered in his life coming out the front door. “Jesus, Sonny! Have a little class! Even I don’t go at it on Ma’s front steps!”  
Sonny pulled away from Rafael and pushed his sister back into the house, “Shut it, Gina!”  
Gina cackled and eyed Rafael from top to bottom and purred, “Damn, little brother has some taste.” She let the screen door slam shut after Sonny and Rafael could hear her yelling at Theresa to come down and see Sonny’s boyfriend. He could also hear Dominic Sr. asking Sonny how the ferry was today.  
Rafael grinned and drew his sport coat around himself like armor and entered the Carisi home. This was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I could be talked into expanding this if there was interest.


End file.
